Total Drama Global Tour
by Linkonpark100
Summary: OC-centric. When a mysterious teen joins the Total Drama cast for the newest season, how will this affect the rest? And what will happen soon?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_He didn't know why he joined. He hasn't even heard of the show since he doesn't have the time to watch television. Plus, he doubts that it's a great show. A reality TV show full of teens that cause drama and are pitted against each other._

_However, Kohaku needed to do whatever it takes to get the money. Even if it means humiliating himself on live television, he had to do this. It was now or never._

_Placing the camcorder on his desk, he sat in front of it on his bed with a two-string instrument in one hand, a violin bow in another. Once it began to play, Kohaku spoke._

_Kohaku: Hello. My name is Kohaku and I am from Japan. The reason why I am recording this is because this is an audition. I have heard that you are giving out 10 million dollars to this season's winner. Now, I have no idea how your show works, since I do not watch television. However under dire circumstances, I need to win the money for personal reasons. I know you are asking why I should be in your show. Well, here is why._

_Taking his instrument, he placed the bow on the strings and began to play. The sound was very soothing and melodious. It was as if there was some strange presence that would draw people into the music. No being could ever resist._

_After 20 seconds, he stopped and looked into the camcorder once again._

_Kohaku: I can play the erhu, which is a Chinese violin. And I am also a talented strategist that can plan really well. That is all I have to say. I hope you pick me because I need that money._

_With that, he placed the erhu on his bed an stopped the camcorder. Now all he needed to do was to upload this and send it to the TV network all the way from Canada through e-mail. Thank goodness for the internet._

_Before he could do it, he began to have thoughts about this decision. A part of him is preventing him from doing so, leaving his family behind. However, another part is telling him that he has to in order to save a family member's life._

_Knowing what he has to do, he clicked on the mouse._

* * *

_Days later..._

_Kohaku heard a knock on the front door. He opened to see that it was a man dressed up as a pilot. Knowing that they were already here after receiving an e-mail, Kohaku took his erhu and luggage as he stepped into the helicopter. This was going to be one long ride._

* * *

_The ride was long, since it was a trip from Japan to Canada. Even without the delays, it almost felt like a week. He knew it was less than that. He only had 2 naps. Throughout the entire trip, all he ever did was play with his erhu. If the pilots ever listened to it, they might have gotten off-course._

_Finally, the helicopter began to land. Kohaku looked outside to see a huge building. A man in a suit waiting for him. A guide that looked like a generic bodyguard._

_Kohaku got off and followed the guide. The network looked like any kind of office building, with the white walls, floor carpeting and blinds for the windows._

_The guide had opened the door for Kohaku before closing it. The Japanese teenager looked around and notice that he was in an executive's office. With it being the most decorated, this could only be. Looking at the desk was the executive producer sitting by the desk._

_Producer: Kohaku! Just the teen I was looking for!_

_Kohaku simply sat down in front of him._

_Producer: I'm sure you know why I got you to fly all the way from Japan to come and see me._

_The hooded teen simply nodded._

_Producer: I want you to sign this contract to guarantee yourself a spot for this season of Total Drama. This season, we're bringing back singing for Total Drama Global Tour. We're going to be flying all over the world and you'll get to join 52 other teenagers. There will be a lot of episodes since one episode will have a challenge for you and another episode will allow you to have a day off. In fact, this season is so big, many of our sponsors are investing in it! So what do you say? It's your call._

_Kohaku took the papers and looked at then. Surprising to the producer, he began to read every single page of the contract. Slowly, he set them down on the desk and looked at him._

_Kohaku: I'm afraid I must decline._

_The producer raised an eyebrow before he broke into a grin._

_Producer: I'm impressed, kid. Most people simply sign the dotted line and act as if it's a deal with the devil. However, I am a fair person that can change the terms for you._

_Kohaku simply looked at the executive._

_Producer: Don't think I don't know who you are. The Erhu Kid. Known as an Asian Internet phenomenon because of your music playing. I've gotten a little research from some YouTube videos of people recording you playing that little violin of yours._

_Kohaku was grumbling in his mind. Those unlicensed cameramen were damn lucky that he couldn't afford a lawyer._

_Producer: I watched that audition tape and you looked like an intelligent fellow. If you plan on joining, I might be rooting for you not to mess this up. So, what will the terms be?_

_The teen was in deep thought, before he spoke._

_Kohaku: An injury clause where you have to pay for any irreparable injuries I receive._

_The producer nodded, since ones that were repairable were not a big deal._

_Kohaku: Second, singing will have to be an option for me._

_The producer nodded again, since other teens were getting screen-time as well._

_Kohaku: Next, I have the option of cooking by myself._

_Now the producer had to interject._

_Producer: I don't know..._

_Kohaku: It's not like I'm asking your usual chef to cook for me. It spares him the work for others._

_Hesitantly, the producer accepted this._

_Kohaku: And finally, I am allowed a free phone call once a day._

_That, the producer had no problem. There must be a reason, but he won't delve into it._

_Producer: I'll tell my secretary to change the conditions on your side. In the mean time, how about you hang around here for a while until she faces the contract to me._

_The hooded man nodded and complied. Suddenly, someone came in._

_?: Yo, what's going on, exec?_

_The guy had black hair, was unshaven and had a grin that could match the Cheshire Cat. Chris McClean, ladies and gentlemen._

_Producer: Ah, Chris. I would like you to meet your newest cast member, Kohaku. He flew all the way to Japan just to compete for Total Drama._

_Chris walked in to get a closer look at Kohaku._

_Chris: Not bad, not too shabby either._

_Kohaku slowly narrowed his eyes._

_Chris: I hope you can survive these grueling and numbing challenges I have in mind for you._

_Producer: The thing is that he hasn't even watched Total Drama. Ever._

_Chris let out a dramatic gasp before grinning evilly._

_Chris: Then he's gonna be in for a helluva surprise!_

_The man walked out of the office. Somehow, Kohaku was not going to like him._

_Producer: If you're wondering who Chris McClean is, he's the host of Total Drama._

_Kohaku tilted his head._

_Producer: In other words, his job is to make your teenage lives a living hell._

_The Japanese teen said nothing. If this was his warden, then he'll need to play his way through to get that money._

_Several pieces of paper came out of the fax machine. The producer handed it to the teenager._

_Producer: Your call. It's now or never._

_The teen read it through once more. Looking through, he nodded and signed the dotted line. It was done._

_He was now a contestant for Total Drama Global Tour._


	2. Episode 1 Part 1: Air Time

**Episode 1 Part 1: Air Time**

Chris is standing in some sort of airport runway.

Chris: What is up, folks? Chris McClean here, bringing you a whole new season of Total Drama! Last time on Pahkitew Island, we had a whole new cast battle for a million dollars! There were laughs, then there was crying. And more laughs! Then crying. In the end, it was Shawn that won the million. This season, we're going all around the world once again and this time, all 52 contestants (especially a certain adult) who have competed in the previous seasons, will face off with each other! And this time, a new face (or hood) will be joining them! Who is this dude? Find out on...Total...Drama...GLOBAL TOUR!

* * *

Chris: With the cast all together, this is gonna be one long season of, you guessed it, drama. Now, let's all meet the contestants.

A bus came driving into the runway. The doors opened to reveal all 25 members of the Generation 1 cast. They looked the same as usual, even Ezekiel when he first appeared in Total Drama Island.

Chris: Here we have the generation 1 cast, or as I like to call, Team Wawanakwa!

Noah: Gee, how wonderful. And did you have to bring her?!

He pointed at Blaineley.

Blaineley: Hey! I'll have you know that I bring good drama here!

Chris: As much as I don't want to, we had to. Producers said that ALL contestants must participate.

Another bus had arrived.

Chris: And here it is, the 2nd gen cast. Or as I would like to call...Team Radiation!

Indeed, it was the cast from Revenge of the Island as they all stepped off the bus. Dakota and Staci looked like the way they were before their mutations.

Lightning: Alright! Lightning's gonna make sure he really wins this!

Scott: Oh, shut up! You've been saying that for the millionth time during this trip.

Chris: Seems like they're already catching up on old times. And look! The third generation is here! Or as I call them, The Pahkitew Crew!

The final bus arrives as the door opens, revealing the generation 3 cast. Dave had his hair grow back again.

Leonard: Greetings, fellow peasants! 'Tis I, The Great Wizard as I enter this next battle to determine the fate of the world!

Dave: For the last time, magic doesn't exist!

Chris: As much as I would enjoy some tension, even if it's retarded, we've gotta move on!

Geoff: What's the rush, dude? It's not like anything's really gonna happen.

Jo: Party boy's gotta point. You're probably gonna make us do something ridiculous.

Chris: Yeah, but this time, you get to do all this with a new contestant!

Some were surprised. Others scoffed. And a few were indifferent.

Gwen: What kind of idiot would ever want to join a show full of torture?

Chris: You'll see. Introducing from Japan...The Ice Prince...Kohaku!

A taxi comes driving onto the runway. After it stopped, the door for the passenger's seat opened. There came the new contestant.

The young teenager wore a a white open trenchcoat that had a hoodie over his head, a white bandana covering his mouth, a black t-shirt, pants and sneakers. What's noticeable is that the back of his trenchcoat and the front of his shirt had black crosses with white outlines. He had a tall, slender figure, but his facial expressions were hidden. Only his eyes could be seen, but they were blocked out by the hood's shadow. No one could see it, but it was there. Along with his luggage was a small black case.

Nonetheless, he looked like an enigma.

Kohaku: So these are my castmates?

His voice sounded deep, yet feminine. Like a girl who had reached maturity. The teens had questioning looks.

Chris: Yep!

Kohaku: Fantastic.

His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Chris: So, do you wanna interact with them or shall we continue?

Kohaku: We will have to move on.

Chris: Right! So...

The host took out a a piece of paper.

Chris: This list contains the 3 teams one of you will be going into. However, teams will switch members after every 5 challenges. Now, I will call out your names and you'll be placed in the team I say you're in.

He cleared his throat.

Chris: Lindsay, Lightning, Rodney, Sugar, Dawn, Samey, Justin, Trent, Sadie, Jo, Staci, Beardo, Topher, Scarlett, Duncan, Leshawna, Sierra and Amy.

Sadie: NOO! I NEED KATIE!

Katie: I NEED SADIE MORE!

Sierra: NOOOOOO! I WANT MY CODY! I WANT MY CAMCODY AS WELL!

Lindsay: But Taylor...!

Cody and Cameron exchange nervous glances. Amy glares at Samey, who flinches. Duncan and Trent look at each other, rather awkwardly.

Chris: Shush! You'll be known as the Holy Rollers!

Chris tosses Lightning a red flag. On it has an emblem of a roller skate with a halo on top.

Duncan: Holy Rollers? Really?

Chris: Blame the concept writers. They came up with it.

He looks at the remaining contestants.

Chris: Next we have Jasmine, Katie, Ella, Ezekiel, Tyler, Owen, Beth, Dave, Blaineley, Noah, Cameron, Dakota, Sam, Kohaku, Gwen, DJ, Cody and Scott. You'll be known as Team Extreme!

He tosses Jasmine a blue flag with a huge 'EX' on it.

Tyler: Sweet! This totally matches my skill!

The host turns to the remaining contestants.

Chris: And finally...B, Shawn, Alejandro, Bridgette, Harold, Zoey, Leonard, Brick, Geoff, Mike, Max, Courtney, Sky, Heather, Eva, Izzy and Anne Maria. You'll be known as the Butterfly Gangstaz!

He tosses a yellow flag with an emblem of butterflies and guns to Brick. The said team were distraught while the other teams were laughing.

Eva: What?!

Anne Maria: Are you playin' with us?!

Max: Butterflies aren't evil!

Heather: What kind of writers came up with these names?!

Chris: Apparently, the top ones we could ever find. So, everyone make your confessionals and sort your teams out.

He looks at Kohaku.

Chris: Especially you, newbie.

Kohaku simply narrowed his eyes.

**-Confession Cam-**

Lindsay: So, I'm pretty sad that I'm not with Terry again. But at least I get to meet some new people! Maybe we can have a girls' night together!

-static-

Jasmine: Well, it's a darn shame that Shawn and I are on different teams. Well, if we can cope like last season, then maybe we can this season. Still, I wonder what he's thinking now.

-static-

B simply taps his head and nods slowly.

-static-

Lightning: Lightning's gonna show that he's a real sha-winner! Not even Jo is gonna outrun him! SHA-BAM!

-static-

Katie: I can't do it! Not without Sadie!

She begins to bawl her eyes out.

-static-

Shawn: Well, this kinda sucks without Jasmine. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to switch to her team. Anyway, I plan on winning this to finish the rest of the bunker! I swore, I thought I heard a zombie somewhere back there.

-static-

Rodney: Oh, man. With me on the same team as Scarlett, Amy and Samey, this might be really difficult to choose. I need to find my heart in the right place. And fast!

-static-

Ella sighs.

Ella: Sugar and I are on different teams. Well, at least I'm on the same team as Dave. But something seems to be bothering him. I should talk to him.

-static-

Alejandro: With me and Heather on the same team, we plan on going to the final two. I mean, with a buffoon like Max, who thinks he is an actual villain, he'll have no idea what true evil is when I'll show it.

-static-

Sugar: With that no-good hussy Ella on a different team, that pageant is gonna be mine for good!

-static-

Ezekiel: After rehab, I'm finally bak to my normal self, eh! I'm definitely sure that this season, I won't get voted off first. This game is mine, eh!

-static-

Bridgette: So, me and Geoff did some talking. We decided to tone down the making out. It's what cost us the challenge in Action.

-static-

Dawn: There were a variety of auras within my team. From warm colors and such. But that Kohaku person. I feel a strange aura coming from him.

-static-

Tyler: It sucks that Lindsay isn't with me. But hey! At least I'm on Team Extreme! Yeah!

-static-

Harold: This season, I'm gonna go all out with my mad skillz. Yeah, I was holding back for the previous seasons. But I'm gonna make sure I give it all! Maybe even win Leshawna back.

-static-

Sammy: I think what I did to Amy was a bit too much. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm gonna get booted off on the first day all thanks to her!

-static-

Owen: It feels good to be back in the game again! I can smell the fresh air of competition.

A fart could be heard.

Owen: Oops. That was me.

-static-

Zoey: It feels great to be competing again. And I'm on the same team as Mike! This is great!

-static-

Justin: With me and my looks, I'm definitely gonna go...

He extends his muscular arm out.

Justin: This far. Yeah, that long. It's gonna be a bumpy road, but I'll definitely make it through.

-static-

Beth: It feels good to compete again. Though I wish that Brady was with me.

She sighs sadly.

Beth: Still, I'm gonna win this for him!

-static-

Leonard: This season, I made sure that my spells were in the right order. Picked the right runes and revised them all. Nothing can go wrong with my magic!

-static-

Trent: You know, it feels kinda weird when one of your teammates is your ex's ex. I kinda feel a bit angry at Duncan for having me and Gwen break-up. Still, it feels a bit...off since we both got dumped by her.

-static-

Dave: So I've calmed down since the end of last season. And I also heard that Sky already broke up with her boyfriend! Too bad that we're on different teams. I was planning on talking to her on the bus, but I felt like my heart is still repairing from the damage.

-static-

Brick: Well, with the new season here, I'll make sure I do my very best! My dad always taught me to stand on my own feet and fly up high.

-static-

Sadie had just finished bawling.

Sadie: Just hold on Katie! When the teams are switching soon, I'll be sure to join you again, my BFFFL!

-static-

Blaineley: You know, with me on the team, nothing could ever go wrong! I mean, I'm the most talented star of this show! I bring more drama than The Kardashians could ever dish out! Besides, the new guy must be one devilish stud. With that mysterious presence around him.

-static-

Geoff: It's kind of a bummer that Bridgette decided to take a break with the making out. Still, it's for the best. At least I can do something to spend my free time.

He took out a whoopee cushion from his hat and grins.

Geoff: Harold could use something to rest his ass.

-static-

Jo: So I'm teaming up with Lightning again. Fan-fucking-tastic. I'm gonna show 'em who's in charge!

-static-

Noah: So far, this really sucks.

-static-

Mike: So with my MPD gone, I feel as if I can play through the game!

Silence.

Mike: But without Vito, I still feel a bit awkward around the new people. Hehe...maybe Zoey can help me be more confident?

-static-

Staci: Do you know that my great great great great great great great grandfather invented airport hangars? It's true! He made it while it was raining and-

-static-

Cameron: Well, at least I'm on a different team. I can't stop Sierra from calling me 'Camcody'! Or get away from her.

He shudders.

Cameron: At least Gwen's on my team. I need to talk with someone just to get my mind off.

-static-

Max: Without my sidekick, I'll need to find a new one. Then maybe, we'll show them how evil I can be!

He begins to laugh evilly, but coughs wildly.

Max: Still needs work.

-static-

Beardo: I'll try...to win this yo...

Beardo makes the sound of a crowd applause.

Beardo: Yeaaahh...

-static-

Dakota: So after Revenge of the Island, I got daddy to pay the treatment for my mutation. And now, I'm finally back to my normal beautiful self! Though whenever I get really pissed, I transform into Dakotazoid. Still, my relationship with Sam is still going great! But I wonder if the cameras are gonna notice me more. I better get prepared.

She begins to take out a compact mirror to do her make-up.

-static-

Courtney: Me and Gwen are still friends, but I feel as if I need to get back her trust. Well, with us on separate teams, at least I can do what I do best. Focus on the game!

-static-

Topher: I think I learned something from last season. You can't simply mess with the best. I was a victim of that when I tried to steal Chris's job. Still, maybe if I make it further into the game, then the execs would allow me to host my own show! That's the plan.

-static-

Sam: Dakota's back to normal and I feel like we can hang out together without complications! My brought both my 3DS and Vita! How awesome is that?

-static-

Sky: Dave...I wanted to talk to him, but it'll be difficult since that we're on different teams. He's much more sensitive than Keith. Still, how can I tell him?

She sighs and looks down at the ground.

-static-

Scarlett: Last season, I might have gone a bit too excessive with my evil.

She gives an evil smile.

Scarlett: But that doesn't mean that I will stop being evil. With Max on a different team, I can keep my composure intact.

-static-

Kohaku: I have not watched this show before. So this should prove to be tough. My only strategy is that I must make sure my team wins or avoids losing.

-static-

Heather: With me and Alejandro on the same team, it's obvious that he would allow me to take charge. I mean, I have the best leadership out of all the contestants.

-static-

Duncan: With me out of the big boys prison, I'm more tougher and smarter than the previous seasons. And if you're wondering if I have beef with Elvis, then you're almost wrong. When I was with Gwen, it was just ticking him off for fun. Ah, good times. Of course, I have no malice against the dude.

-static-

Gwen: It kinda sucks that Courtney, Leshawna and I are on different teams. The good thing is that I'm still friends with them. And it certainly won't get boring with Cameron and Cody around.

-static-

Eva: I'm still trying to prevent myself from blowing up. And with my anger management classes, I think I feel much more calmer. But I'm sure as hell ain't gonna be less tougher.

-static-

Leshawna: Season 6 and we're already in another wacked-up contest! Just what kind of torture is Chris gonna dish out on us?

-static-

DJ: Ever since World Tour, I've been trying to get rid off my animal curse. Now, I think it's already lifted! I feel like a new man!

He smiles pleasantly at the camera. Only for a snake to be heard slithering. He looks as if he saw a ghost.

-static-

Izzy: If Izzy is ever leave this show, it's gonna be with a bang! Still, it would've been fun if Izzy brought her spider suit again. Izzy loves that suit!

-static-

Sierra: CODY, HANG ON! I'LL BE WITH YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU TOO, CAMCODY!

-static-

Cody: At least Sierra wouldn't have to strangle me sometime soon. Now that Gwen's broken up again, maybe I should make my move.

-static-

Anne Maria: This season, I brought enough spray cans to make sure my hair looks good. If anyone has a problem with that, they can say it to my can!

She sprays the can at the camera.

-static-

Amy: Oh, I'm really gonna make Samey's life a living hell for what she did last season.

-static-

Scott: I'm probably gonna give the new guy an episode. There's no way he's gonna make it that far.

-static-

**-End Confessionals-**

Chris: Alright, contestants! For your first challenge, you'll be building your own airships!

Everyone stares at him with shock.

Contestants: WHAT?!

Chris: Since the Total Drama Jumbo Jet is out of commission...

He glares at Sierra.

Chris:...you'll be building your own means of transportation in your own hangars. You'll be each given huge crates full of resources and try to construct the airship. The team with the best airship wins! I'm feeling generous, so you have 3 days to finish this.

Everyone groaned.

Chris: On your mark...get set...go!

With that, everyone sped off to build their airships.

(Holy Rollers)

Jo: Alright, so I'm gonna be taking the leadership role here!

Leshawna: Hold up! Since who were you to tell us what to do?

Duncan: Ghetto girl's gotta point. When did we put you in charge?

Jo: Since I said so!

Lightning: Puh-lease! Lightning as the sha-leader is the best idea!

While Jo, Lightning, Duncan and Leshawna were arguing for leadership, everyone began to create commotion amongst themselves. Amy bullying Sammy, Lindsay naively listening to Staci's lies, Topher and Sierra arguing on who's hotter (Chris or Cody), Sugar glaring at Justin, Rodney standing like a lovestruck puppy and Sadie bawling her eyes out because her best friend on another team. Scarlett, Dawn, Trent and Beardo looked at each other.

Scralett: Beardo.

Beardo nodded and make a sound of a loud alarm.

Scarlett: Well, I devised a plan on how we should construct our airship.

Trent: Alright, let's hear it out.

Scarlett: According to my calculations, we will have to construct an airship with a more balanced scale in order to prevent any accidents from happening.

Her team looks at her, exchanges glances with each other and looks back at her again.

**-Confession Cam-**

Scarlett: Now's not the time to sabotage my own team. Even if the rotten apples were there. If I need to go low, I'll need to restore order for my team.

-static-

Trent: It was chaos out there. I've never felt so much intensity in the team. I've always felt like I had to play peacekeeper.

-static-

Dawn: There's something off I feel with Scarlett's aura. Whatever it is, it must be sinister.

-End Confessional-

(Team Extreme)

Jasmine: Alright, anyone have any ideas on how're we gonna do this?

Scott: Why don't we ask the new guy?

Everyone looks at Kohaku.

Kohaku: Who here can draw?

Cody points at Gwen, who glares at him. Since Total Drama Island, Cody was the only one who knew of Gwen's sketchbook.

Kohaku: Gwen, right? Can you draw up any concept ideas for the airship?

Gwen looks at him and nods.

Kohaku: Who here is good at technology?

Cameron and Cody raise up their hands.

Kohaku: Then you two can draw up blueprints when Gwen's done. Also, try to build a cockpit. Now we need strong members to do heavylifting.

He points at Jasmine, Owen, DJ, Tyler, Sam and Scott.

Jasmine: I'll coordinate the lifting.

Ezekiel: I've worked in the farm before, eh! I can take it up as well!

Kohaku: Then I trust you to live up to our expectations.

Scott: Hold on! How come you don't have to do the lifting as well?

Kohaku: I'm not as strong as you.

Scott grins mischievously.

Scott: Well, when you put it that way...

Kohaku looks at the rest.

Kohaku: The rest of you can paint the airship. Gwen can join you since she will be done with the concept art. When the blueprints are done, I will be doing the piping. Anyone is welcome to help.

**-Confession Cam-**

Ezekiel: The new guy has faith in me, eh! I'll make sure I won't fail him!

-static-

Gwen: For a genius, he can really pull his own weight.

-static-

Scott: So, I may have underestimated the new guy. When the time is right, then I'll make sure he goes for good.

-static-

Blaineley: A mystery and can take charge? I really need to see what he looks like underneath that bandana!

**-End Confessional-**

Kohaku: So who will be leader?

Everyone looks at him.

Kohaku: I'm afraid I must decline. I am simply a strategist.

Owen: But dude! You just came up with a huge plan!

Kohaku: It was merely a suggestion. I can strategize, but I cannot lead. Maybe Jasmine can lead. She seems to know what she's doing.

Dave: Err...she can be a bit bossy sometimes.

Jasmine sighed. It was true. While she is a good leader, she can sometimes boss around her team.

Kohaku: Bossy is what you have to endure. It is what you need in order for motivation. We have three days to build this airship and we need to do as much as we can. Right now, her bossiness might boost our team morale.

**-Confession Cam-**

Jasmine: It's actually good that Kohaku acknowledges my leadership. Still, I'll try not to boss around too much in the future.

She gulps.

Jasmine: If I can.

**-End Confession-**

(Butterfly Gangstaz)

Alejandro seems to be eyeing on Team Extreme's strategist.

-Confession Cam-

Alejandro: I know a threat when I see one. And the newbie seems to be a big one.

-End Confessional-

Heather: Alright, since I've got more leader experience, I should take charge.

Courtney: No way! I should be in charge! I actually know how to pull the team in the right direction.

Anne Maria: Whoa, you think you can just declare yourselves the bosses of us now?

Alejandro: Hold on, amigos and chicas. We should calm down and think this through. Besides, we should plan this first.

Courtney: Alright, I'll draw up the blueprints. The guys can do the heavy work.

Heather: How about Courtney also join them? You seemed so sure back on World Tour.

Courtney merely growled.

Zoey: Uh...maybe I can do the lifting as well!

Heather: Fine then. Then the rest of us can decorate the airship.

**-Confession Cam-**

Zoey: I'm just trying to ease the tension between my teammates. It's just unhealthy.

-static-

Leonard: Foolish mortals. They have no idea that my magic can do the building for us! Now, I just need to remember which spell I should use.

**-End Confessional-**

Chris: So who is gonna finish their airship first? Whose airship will look the best? Find out after the commercial break on Total...Drama...GLOBAL TOUR!

**Teams**

**Holy Rollers: Lindsay, Lightning, Rodney, Sugar, Dawn, Samey, Justin, Trent, Sadie, Jo, Staci, Beardo, Topher, Scarlett, Duncan, Leshawna, Sierra, Amy**

**Team Extreme: Jasmine, Katie, Ella, Ezekiel, Tyler, Owen, Beth, Dave, Blaineley, Noah, Cameron, Dakota, Sam, Kohaku, Gwen, DJ, Cody, Scott**

**Butterfly Gangstaz: B, Shawn, Alejandro, Bridgette, Harold, Zoey, Leonard, Brick, Geoff, Mike, Max, Courtney, Sky, Heather, Eva, Izzy, Anne Maria**


End file.
